


Just One Kiss..?

by 3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Music, Playlist, Running Away, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3/pseuds/3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3
Summary: Akaashi packs his bag, a guilty conscience being pushed to the back of his mind. As he leaves his house and closes the door behind him, his father unbeknownst to his sons soon dissapearence, he see's the boy he planned to meet. But he looks sad. Akaashi knows what happened.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	Just One Kiss..?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sign into my account for a while so thats why I haven't had any updates recently, but now I've got a hecka lotta new staries to share(And NO updates for my actual series cuz' we love being a procrastinater)

Akaashi shoved clothes into his backpack in a rush. The song “How you like me now” rang through his earbuds, he beat his head to it, unintentionally. He smiled a little and stood up, pulling his phone out of his pocket and typing a couple words before shoving it right back in his jacket pocket.

_ ‘I’ll be right there.’ _

He suddenly felt a feeling of regret wash over himself but quickly fade. He needed to do this. He couldn’t bear staying there any longer.

No one would blame him, right? 

He walked out of his room and walked silently down his hall. He was wearing a pair of black shorts and a gray shirt, a black jacket with hidden white stripes on the sides, draping his figure.

“Bye, dad. Gonna go hang out with some friends at the skating rink. Be back ‘round 6.” He said calmly, as he walked to the door and opened it.

“Alright. love you, bye.”

“..bye.”

He closed the door behind himself and walked down the street for a couple minutes. Konoha was going to be surprised that he did this tonight. And also possibly kill him for coming so unexpected. “Street Fight” by Adam Jensen began to play through his earbuds. Akaashi could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket already.

“ ‘Kaashi! Over here!” A loud voice called out to the raven haired boy. It sounded a bit weaker than usual.

Akaashi turned and looked over at the boy standing on the other side of the street, he stopped walking and waved to him. Bokuto jogged across the street and suddenly hugged Akaashi tightly.

“Akaashi..” Bokuto mumbled into Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi returned the affection and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s torso, he could probably guess what had happened.

“Hey...I take it, it didn’t go very well?” He questioned, pulling from the hug but keeping his hands on Bokuto’s arms and giving a comforting squeeze before letting go. Bokuto shook his head and stared down at the ground, with an expression that Akaashi had never seen on the others face before. 

Another song rang through his earbuds. “Worst in me” by Unlike Pluto.

_ ‘When did I start listening to such different music?’ _

Akaashi took an earbud out and grabbed his phone.

“Here,” He handed his phone to Bokuto and gave him an earbud, “Pick a song.”

Bokuto looked at Akaashi with what he swore was glossy eyes, looking a bit surprised, then turned back to the phone and began typing immediately.

“Don’t look, okay?” he said. Akaashi raised an eyebrow but nodded. He watched from the corner of his eye as Bokuto typed and scrolled through recommended searches on youtube, hesitating before finally clicking on something. Suddenly, old fashioned music began to play, and Akaashi immediately recognized the tune. He turned and stared at Bokuto. Bokuto stared at the screen with a slight smile, his eyes resting there for a moment before looking back at Akaashi. 

A woman's voice came through the speakers in the earbuds. She was humming. Then..  
‘So..this is love…’  
A pitter-patter sound surrounded the two that very moment, splashing onto the ground with some form of calmness.   
“Bokuto..”

“Just one kiss?”  
Akaashi continued to stare at the other for a couple seconds before answering.  
“..How ‘bout a million?” he said, reaching his arms over Bokuto’s neck and pressing his lips to Bokuto’s softly. Bokuto stood stiff for a moment, but relaxed quickly, closing his eyes. Bokuto's hands drifted to Akaashi’s waist, hovering right above his hips. The world seemed to fuzz, the rain becoming background noise- almost completely nonexistent. 

It was as if the two were the only people who actually mattered in the world. No problems. No pain. No frustrations. No judgement. Just them. Then, they separated.

“Akaashi..” Bokuto paused for a minute, then smiled genuinely and Akaashi followed suit with a smile. All the sudden, Akaashi poked the other in the side.  
“I thought I said a million!” He said, beginning to kiss the latter all around his face. His cheeks, his lips, his forehead, his neck. Bokuto began laughing, Akaashi as well.  
“ ‘Kaashi, stop! That tickles!”   
The two giggled.

Akaashi hugged Bokuto tightly and intertwined his hand with Bokuto’s, bringing them up to his face and kissing Bokuto’s knuckles. A silence befell the two, a comfortable one.  
“...Can I say it?”   
Akaashi twirled Bokuto’s wet hair in between his fingers with his other hand.  
“..yeah.”  
Another moment of silence.

“I love you.”


End file.
